Casino slot games are immensely popular among a large and ubiquitous universe of players. Such appeal results in substantial numbers of slot machines for play in casinos located throughout the world. Generally, slots players are excited when they hit a jackpot and they enjoy telling others about their luck or success right after it happens, sometimes even telling players they don't know or wouldn't normally talk to. Such communications add to the thrill of winning while playing slots. Slots players occasionally come to casinos in groups to play slots. These groups might include family, personal friends and/or “slots buddies.” While playing, it can be fun for slots players to be able to communicate with each other about their play or any other topic of interest. However, it may be that the slot machines being used by such friends are not close enough together to allow for viable communications. Related to that, it can be difficult for slots players to see the expressions on the faces of their slots friends during play, which expressions can also add to the enjoyment of playing at the same time with friends.
It is well-known for gaming machines or devices to be networked or interconnected in casinos for one or more reasons. Such networking is described in a large number of U.S. patents and such include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,828,649; 7,798,901; 7,727,070; 7,695,358; 7,585,223; 7,427,236; and 6,638,170. Various networks for communication purposes that can be dynamically established have also been devised. Such networks may involve the use of a central or main controller or server through which all communications are routed between or among a number of clients or other user modules or machines. Alternatively, the networks being formed might utilize a peer-to-peer (p2p) technology or communications system platform, which basically circumvents the need for a centralized communications controller. The owner of this application has filed patent applications that include p2p communication systems, namely: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/028,698 filed Feb. 16, 2011 entitled “Peer-To-Peer Communications” and its CIP identified by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/372,645 filed Feb. 14, 2012 entitled “Communications Adaptable to Mobile Devices.” The contents of each of these two patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties into this application. Despite the disclosures and other advances made related to the networking of gaming machines, including slot machines, and those related to communication networks, a robust and straightforward capability of communicating among slots players involving slot machines would be of benefit to such players, as well as casino operators.